


i could be an accident (but i’m still trying)

by softiechannie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confused Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, choi hansol | vernon is bad at feelings, implied lee jihoon | woozi/kwon soonyoung | hoshi, wen jun hui | jun is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiechannie/pseuds/softiechannie
Summary: junhui knew that hansol wasn’t his soulmate, but god he wished he was.





	i could be an accident (but i’m still trying)

junhui stared down at his forearm, seeing the lines in the shape of orion. he looked over to the photo frame that sat on the bedside table. they were much younger then, hansol seemed like a different person and exactly the same simultaneously. their smiles were warm as they kissed at midnight. new year’s day, 2015. it seemed like a million years had passed. junhui still wasn’t sure why hansol insisted they kept all that stuff around their shared house. hansol was the sentimental type, but junhui knew that hansol was fully aware that there was almost no way in hell that they would last, junhui wasn’t sure if they were allowed to last. he didn’t know how he’d made it this far with hansol. god, he wished hansol had the specks of light on his arm, the ones that would match junhui’s, that hansol vernon chwe was the missing puzzle piece. but he wasn’t. junhui liked to think that he had accepted this fact by now.  
he heard footsteps padding down the hallway, keys jingling lightly and the familiar thud of a coat hitting the floor. junhui pulled down the sleeves of his sweater, then finishing the the remainder of his coffee, which had become somewhere between lukewarm and cold by this point in the evening, but junhui didn’t care. the bedroom door swung open unceremoniously and junhui looked up to see his newly blonde boyfriend with a goofy grin on his face.  
“hey, hansol,” junhui said, a smile forming slowly. hansol sat next to junhui and rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.  
“hey. how’s your day been?” the younger asked, linking their pinky fingers together.  
“better now that you’re finally home, how was work?” junhui replied, sighing a bit.  
“there was this weird girl who kept hitting on me, i think she’s new, but i’d be trying to take someone’s order and then she’d try and flirt and i’d end up fucking up the customer’s name,” he laughed, and junhui chuckled a little. “i ended up having to flat out tell her that no, i’m not single, i have a boyfriend and i’m not interested in girls. i think she hates me now,” he continued, a little sadder, “she kept asking to see my tattoo, to see if i was lying or something.” junhui’s smile fell, and he stood slowly.  
“i’m gonna go get something to drink, do you want anything?” junhui said, changing the topic as quickly as he could.  
“no, i want to talk, please?” hansol reached for junhui’s arm and gripped his wrist lightly. junhui sighed and sat back down, the two turned to face each other. “i know it’s hard, that, y’know, but we really need to talk about us,” hansol said, staring into junhui’s eyes.  
“i know, i know we do,” junhui replied, exhaling deeply, blowing his hair out of his eyes. “did you meet him today or something?”  
“no,” hansol shook his head, smiling a little. “thank god. and that’s kinda what i want to talk about,” he took junhui’s hand and god he could just melt. “i don’t know about you, but i don’t want to meet whoever i’m ‘meant’ to be with,” hansol beamed. “i love you so much junhui, and i know that you think we’re never gonna last, that one of us is going to run off and leave whoever’s left alone and sad, but i can’t bring myself to think like that now.”  
“i just…” junhui began, “i don’t want you to not live your life because of me, i want you to be happy, and if that means you run off with some dreamy dude, and you fall in love and-”  
“shut the fuck up,” hansol laughed, “i love you, okay?” he said, that smile coming back and junhui couldn’t help himself and smiled back.  
“i love you too.”

junhui woke up with a pair of arms around his waist. his eyes opened slowly to see hansol, still sleeping, which was to be expected, hansol typically refused to wake up before 12pm on weekends. junhui smiled and rolled over a little, trying his goddamned hardest to not wake hansol, and checked his phone. 11:27am, it read. junhui turned to hansol again, smiling fondly at him. he could feel hansol’s steady heartbeat, it was soft, but not soft enough for it to be unnoticeable, he seemed so peaceful, he was beautiful. junhui felt something stir in the pit of his stomach, perhaps it was hunger, but he was probably the feeling of falling more and more in love with chwe hansol, falling further than junhui thought was possible.  
hansol’s eyes fluttered open slowly as he sat up a little. he ran a hand through his hair, brushing it out of his eyes. he laughed and junhui furrowed his brows at him.  
“i forgot that i’m blonde now,” hansol laughed, taking a few locks between his fingers at staring at it.  
“dumbass,” junhui laughed, pushing hansol’s shoulder a little.  
“well, i’m your dumbass,” hansol replied.  
“you’re damn right,” junhui said, “and i love you for it,” he continued, moving closer to hansol.  
“i love you too,” hansol said, putting his arms around junhui’s shoulders. junhui kissed his forehead softly, and saw hansol beaming at him after he pulled away. “fucking nerd,” hansol said.  
“i know.”

the two had gotten dressed and set out for breakfast, since saturday and sunday were the only days that hansol didn’t have work, the weekend had become their time to be together. they walked the street to their local cafe (that hansol didn’t work at) hand in hand, hansol had decided to wear junhui’s long black coat that day, mostly because junhui said hansol looked good in it once and hansol had worn it as much as possible ever since. they didn’t say much, they didn’t really need to, until they crossed paths with a man with light brown hair dressed in brightly coloured but somehow fashionable clothing. junhui felt a sudden jolt of electricity through his arm, wincing in pain.  
“oh my god, are you okay?” hansol asked, stopping them in their tracks, linking his pinky finger with junhui’s, but he let go when he heard the man have a similar reaction to junhui. he turned around and rushed over to the pair, a confused look on his face.  
“hi, are you alright?” he asked junhui, his voice a bit higher than junhui had expected.  
“i think so,” junhui replied, chuckling a little. “i’m wen junhui,” he said, extending his hand out to the stranger.  
“kwon soonyoung,” he smiled, shaking junhui’s hand. they met eachother’s eyes before junhui looked down to his arm. there were flecks of light between the lines, and that was when junhui looked to soonyoung’s arm, which matched his own. and hansol saw too.  
“i, uh, i guess i’ll just go,” hansol said, his voice low but quaking. “have a good time, junhui.” hansol turned and left, leaving junhui and soonyoung behind him.  
“no, solie, wait!” junhui said, loud enough for hansol to hear, but hansol ignored him.  
“who was that?” soonyoung asked, turning to look at hansol, who faded into the crowd of people. junhui thought for a moment, furrowing his brows, looking at the ground, and then turning to soonyoung.  
“he’s… just a friend.”

 

all through breakfast with soonyoung, hansol refused to escape junhui’s mind, the look on his face, the sound of his voice on the verge of breaking, the quiet venom of his words.  
“hey, junhui, you okay?” soonyoung asked, looking up from his pancakes.  
“yeah, i guess, i’m just tired,” junhui replied, and he couldn’t help but smile at the younger man, there was something there between them, something junhui couldn’t quite place, but he felt an aching in his chest, he was missing something. “hey, uh, can you walk me home? it’d be nice to have some company,” he asked, and soonyoung beamed at him, nodding.  
“sure, that’d be nice, i could use some company too,” soonyoung replied.  
they walked together, talking and laughing, after getting caught up in each other’s company and going window shopping for the rest of the day, junhui needed something, anything, to take his mind off of hansol. they reached the door to junhui and hansol’s apartment, but before junhui opened the door, he turned around and looked soonyoung in the eyes.  
“look, i don’t know what this is,” junhui said, gesturing between the two of them, “and i like you a lot, you’re a great guy, but i feel like we’d work better as friends,” he continued.  
“yeah, i gotta agree with you there,” soonyoung smiled, “there’s this guy i know, and i’ve kinda been in love with him since we were five years old,” he laughed, “so yeah, friends.”  
“we’re in a similar situation then, i have this ‘friend’ who i need to apologise to,” junhui said, “i’ll see you around, yeah?” soonyoung nodded. they exchanged numbers and goodbyes before hugging. soonyoung left and junhui was left with a seemingly imprinted smile on his face, until it faded when he realised what he’d have to see when he got inside. he opened the door and was immediately greeted by his coat on the floor. junhui walked down the hallway and saw that the door to their shared bedroom was slightly open, light spilling onto the floor. he tentatively opened the door and saw hansol lying on the bed, facing away from the door. 

“hey,” junhui said, slowly walking over.  
“save it,” hansol spat, his voice wavering, sitting up and turning to look at junhui. “i just… i just want you to know that i love you, but i understand that you’ve found someone that loves you more than i ever could,” he said, tears starting to roll down his cheeks, junhui saw how bloodshot hansol’s eyes were. how long had be been crying? “but i still love you, and i know that’s selfish of me, and i know that you’re gonna be happier without me, and i-” he said, his voice finally breaking and he could barely choke out any more words. junhui rushed over to him and sat next to him.  
“hansol, i love you too, and i’m sorry that i didn’t run after you earlier,” junhui said, resting his hand on hansol’s, “and that’s why soonyoung and i agreed to be friends,” he continued, linking their pinky fingers.  
“you didn’t have to do that, junhui, i want you to be happy,” hansol said, straightening his back, feigning a smile.  
“i’m happy with you, hansol, it doesn’t matter if we’re soulmates or not,” junhui said, taking hansol’s tearstained cheeks in his hands. “i’m so fucking in love with you, i wouldn’t trade you for the word.” hansol’s features brightened and the goofy smile that was too big for his face grew.  
“i’m in love with you too,” hansol replied, “and even if the sexiest man in the world walked up to me and proclaimed his undying love for me, i’d say to him, ‘sorry, i have a boyfriend who i’m so in love with that i can’t even begin to express it with words,’ and i’d walk away and only look back once,” he laughed, and junhui laughed too.  
“you’re such a fucking gay nerd,” junhui said.  
“i know, but so are you,” hansol replied, lighting up the room effortlessly. junhui brought hansol’s lips to meet his own, kissing him softly, and hansol couldn’t help but melt into junhui’s embrace. hansol pulled away for a moment, “i love you.”  
“i love you too,” junhui smiled. “let’s just go to bed, yeah? it’s been a long day,” he continued.  
“yeah,” hansol replied, pecking junhui’s cheek. “it’s so lonely here when you’re gone,” he said quietly, resting his head in the crook of junhui’s neck.  
“i’m so sorry, solie,” junhui said, rubbing circles into hansol’s back and placing a kiss on the top of his head.  
“i’m just glad you’re home,” hansol said, his voice muffled.  
“i’m glad i’m home too.”


End file.
